Wade Evans
'Wade Evans '''is a former police officer and main character of Phantom Noir. He was created by SuperNerd295. Appearance and Personality Wade takes on a humanoid figure of average height and build. He has blue skin, with yellow markings running along it. The lines on his face are in the shape of a peace sign. He wears a blue police cap, a green sweatshirt, and brown boots. Located on his left forearm is a black spot, which sprouts a ballistic shield. He has bright yellow eyes. Wade is usually a very relaxed person, known too joke around often. He usually can't figure out when to stop talking to someone, often resulting in a fight. Wade greatly despises both murder and torture, and will fight others rigorously on the topic. Despite this, Wade is usually a very caring person, and will go out of his way to protect those in need. He can often be found isolated from others, experiencing his immortal life at his own pace. He also displays the incredible ability to stay level headed in dangerous situations, allowing him to make up a strategy and aim for the win. He has an addiction to cigarettes and a fondness towards motorcycles, rock music, and potted plants. History Before Phantom Noir ''This section will be updated when Episode 10 is released. Please be patient. Phantom Noir Wade is first seen hunting down a man with the power to turn invisible. After this, he is called back to head quarters to embark on a mission to find the gang leader Lovin' France. He infiltrates his hideout, getting into a brutal fight with him before finally knocking him out. Some time after this, while out on a case, Wade discovers evidence of the infamous assassin Seti Aziza Mostafa. Buddied up with his coworker Joshua Plant, the two embark on an embarrassingly sad attempt at catching the deadly man, resulting in failure. Abilities Tool Summoning - Wade can summon anything he deems as a tool. This includes vehicles, and certain construction utensils, such as nail guns and saws. Taser Finger - Wade can conduct a strong electric pulse through his left index and middle fingers. The voltage is at roughly 50,000, at 26 watts. This is enough to knock someone clean out. Through experimentation, Wade has gotten the voltage much higher, though he keeps it at a non-lethal level. Ballistic Shield - As mentioned earlier, Wade is capable of projecting a ballistic shield from his left arm. This shield is capable of withstanding high amounts of fire power, and has even tanked a few consecutive punches from Karen. Martial Arts - As a child, Wade was fascinated with martial arts, eventually becoming a black belt at age 16. Prior to his death, he was a third degree. Precision Aiming - Wade is incredibly good with a gun, with both steady arms and fast reflexes. This is due to his training as a police officer. Trivia * Originally, Wade was supposed to be able to morph into a motorcycle and ride around. Because of this, his original design had the front of a motorcycle on his waist and wheels on his legs. Too be fair, I still think this is bad ass, but it doesn't quite fit in with the more serious feel of the series. * Few things about Wade have been kept consistent throughout the many different designs and ideas, his past and character arc. * Wade is incredibly fun too write, more so then any of my other characters so far. Category:Humans Category:SuperNerd295's Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Phantom Noir